The Panda's Debt
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po was always alone until he met a white tiger named Harmony. One day Harmony gets sick and Po has no money to save her. Then a mysterious turtle pays for Harmony's medicine and Po asks how he can repay him. The turtle says go to the Valley of Peace and one day I will call for you and tell you how you will repay me. How will Po repay him? Find out and please review. TiPo
1. Lonely Panda

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

The Panda's Debt

Chapter 1: Lonely Panda

A little panda baby was sitting in a radish crate eating away. When the wind pushed the crate down the river, and into a wide stream, the gentle waves rocked the panda to sleep and when he woke up his jade orbs saw a soft substance. It was sand he landed near a small wood far away. He crawled out looking for food for he was hungry. Since he was too little for climbing he ate all the radishes he could. Then it began to rain and he hid in the crate.

The young panda at a young age learned how to climb trees and gather food. When he got too big for his radish crate he wandered around till he found other places to sleep. His only choices were dank caves or under trees. For four years the panda grew but did not have a name or know how to talk. Till one day he wandered around his woods till he saw something shocking.

Just a few paces away he saw little animals not like him but they were little. A few had long ears and puffy tails. Other had wings with flat feet, and pink skin with snouts. He walked up behind them as a bigger animal was talking. The animal was a deer and she held up a card with a red letter on it with a picture the panda knew well put didn't know the name. "A is for Apple," she said. This weird letter was called A, and the picture was a food the panda ate. He looked at it hard but didn't understand. Yet he stared and listened.

For the past month he sat in the back looking at the pictures and learning they were letters and that letters formed something called words. Words formed sentences and then he learned something called numbers. No one ever noticed the small panda boy and for four more months he knew how to count to at least 100. Read words and know what some words were. He felt happy but one day he went to the small place where the children were but they were gone. Feeling sad he wandered around and he came to a place filled with people. Yet they wore something called clothes and the panda wore no clothes.

He saw a pair of yellow pants hanging on a line and he left two apples in their place. Putting them on they fit perfectly. He walked around and he saw some children playing and he wanted to play too. When he approached them they all gawked at him with odd looks. "What do you want fatty?" asked a bunny boy.

"To play," the panda said proud that he could talk.

"Go away we don't want to play with you," snapped a duck girl. The panda was upset and walked away. A few tears fell from his face as he continued walking. He walked up to an elderly goat and thought maybe he would want to play. Yet the goat told him to go away as well. Everywhere in the village the people told the panda to go away or they didn't see him. He became sadder and sadder until he left the village feeling unwanted.

Another lonely year passed and the panda traveled to villages in search of a friend. He came to one where the people seemed nice but he was cautious of people. Most told him to go away and he thought he wouldn't find anyone who would want him. Till he came to an old ox, "Hey kid where is your mom or dad?" he asked.

"Don't have one sir," the panda said.

"No parents huh? You must be an orphan; you will have to go to the orphanage it is just down that hill. It is called the Bau Yu Orphanage I am sure you will be able to get parents there. Someone would want to adopt a panda," said the ox.

The panda heard about parents and how they were people who took care of small children. They read them stories and gave them baths and fed them inside a warm house. He thought it would be nice to have someone care for him for a change. So, off he went to this orphanage place. He walked a great distance and saw a building but his smile turned to a frown. Part of the building was on fire and a frantic caretaker she looked like an antelope was frantically getting all the kids out. "Oh no where is Tigress!" she screamed. That caught the panda's attention. He gazed at the building at thought a child was still in there. If he was in there he would want someone to rescue him. So, he went to the back of the building and climbed the wall and he had plenty of practice with trees.

He listened carefully and his ears picked up a cry. "Please someone help me!" cried a frightened voice.

"Hold on I am coming", he told the voice. He climbed to a window where he heard the voice and tried to open the window. Yet it was hot it burned his paw. He moaned in pain as he put his paw in his mouth. The fire was rising and he had to get the voice out. Closing his eyes he formed a fist and smashed it into the window. The glass shattered as he crawled into the room. A trickle of blood was on his paw and he licked up the blood the best he could. His jade orbs scanned the room it was a mess and very dark. Still he saw a lone bed and a figure underneath petrified with fear.

The panda looked underneath the bed and saw a pair of frightened golden eyes. The eyes belonged to an orange and black striped tiger wearing a red vest about his age. "Are you Tigress?" he asked.

"Yes," the tiger said in a frightened tone. "Who are you?" she asked. The panda didn't know what to say for he didn't have a name. Then he remembered what that ox called him.

"I am panda and I am here to get you out," he said.

"We can't the doors is locked," Tigress told him her tiny body shaking. Po wondered why they would lock her in a room but knew now was not the time to ask questions.

"We will go out the window. Come on get on my back," he told her.

"But I may hurt you I am strong for my age," Tigress explained.

"Just get on my back and don't worry about me," he said. Looking into his jade orbs she felt calmer. Climbing on his back the panda climbed down and Tigress was still scared.

"Panda I am scared!" she cried afraid they will fall.

"Don't worry Tigress I got you. You will be safe I promise," he said. They made it safely to the ground and he placed her under a tree. She was still scared from the fire and he saw her fear. She seemed so lonely and scared he wanted to take her with him. If living here meant being locked up and being left behind in a fire, then he was better off on his own. He heard voices and didn't want to be blamed nor sent to stay at this place. He ran into the woods but hid well enough to see Tigress.

A funny looking animal with big ears and gray fur walking with a cane came up to Tigress. "Tigress, are you alright?" the animal asked.

"Shifu, what happened to the panda boy? He saved me from the fire," Tigress said groggy from the smoke.

"I am sorry Tigress but there is no panda boy. You must have jumped out the window and dreamt a panda saved you. Now come on I am taking you home," he said. Tigress was thrilled she was going home with Shifu but she knew she saw a panda boy didn't she? Still she had to agree with Shifu and walked away while some villagers put out the fire.

The panda was happy to see Tigress safe but sad that he was alone again. He let out a sigh and wandered down a dusty road thinking he would always be alone. Yet, in a years' time he would be proven wrong.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Getting Names

Chapter 2: Getting Names

Another lonely year passed for the panda. His mind was still on the tiger known as Tigress. He wished he knew if she was okay and wished he had stayed to see if she was safe. Still the fear of being locked up like she was frightened him and he kept moving. On his left paw was a burn mark that he got from trying to open that window. His feet carried him to another village and his stomach began to growl. He saw some fruit on a stand they were ripe peaches and the smell made his mouth water. The panda was about to walk up to the stand and take some. When he saw a scaly creature yell at the person who owned the peach cart.

The scaly creature was a crocodile and he grabbed some gold coins and some peaches. Then ran as the shopkeeper screamed for help, soon two giant rhinos appeared and knocked the crocodile to the ground and tied him up with chains and threw him into a cage. Smiling the shopkeeper thanked the rhinos for stopping the thief. Now the panda remembered what stealing was and was too afraid to take the peaches now. Fearing he too would be chained up and thrown in a cage like the crocodile. Still he had no way of getting food. There weren't any woods he could go to and he had no money. Feeling sad he began to walk down an alleyway. He hid behind a crate and heard footsteps.

A big plump pig man wearing a white apron was throwing leftovers of food into a silver canister known as a trash can. The panda wondered why the pig was throwing out food. It seemed so silly to him but he waited and once the pig left. Creeping out from his hiding place and sniffed the air. Sweet smells entered his nostrils as his stomach rumbled. He opened the lid and found half an apple eaten and he ate the rest. Pieces of meat covered in some sweet sauce and a sponge cake. Some half eaten carrots and a bowl of overcooked dumplings, the dumplings were hard but the panda didn't care.

His belly was less hungry and he curled up in a box and went to sleep. He dreamt of having a home where he was surrounded by people who loved him. In this place it was beautiful with wild flowers and peach trees. The sun shone high over the grassy hills and the people were kind and generous to strangers. A place he could feel safe and wanted. Night fell and he heard a small noise. Opening his jade orbs he sat up and peered into the darkness. A figure was sitting to a wall while two other figures were talking to the figure sitting down.

The panda got up to get a closer look and saw two pig boys throwing rocks at what looked like another tiger. At first he thought it was Tigress, but as he got closer he saw this tiger was white with black stripes and had silver blue eyes. The big boys kept chanting" Freak, freak, you're a freak". An odd feeling entered the panda's body, a hot and boiling feeling. The little tiger was female and wore a gray tunic as she cowered in the corner.

"Go away!" she said but was hit by another rock.

"Make us freak," one pig boy scoffed.

"How about I make you?" the panda asked stepping out of the shadows. His eyes locked on the pig boys and he was taller than they were. Years of walking and climbing trees or walls gave the panda some muscle not enough to show but enough to scare the pig boys.

"Go away fatty this ain't none of your business," one pig boy told him.

"I am making it my business," the panda said as he got in the pig boy's face. The other pig boy ran at him and threw a punch. Now the panda had fast reflexes and blocked the punch and delivered one of his own. Sending the pig boy to fall on his back with a bewildered look and the other pig boy was just as frightened. "You want one too?" the panda asked the other pig boy. He shook his head no as fear was written all over his face. "Then get lost," he told them.

They did and the panda spotted the female tiger. He walked up to her and handed her his paw. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah thanks to you," she said in a soft voice. He got a better look at her and she looked about one year younger than he did. In all honesty he never knew how old he was so he just guessed how old she was. He smiled and decided to leave before her parents came looking for her. The last he wanted was to have them think he hurt her. The panda walked away but saw the tiger following him. For about ten minutes she silently followed him until he turned around.

"Why aren't you going home?" he asked her.

"Don't have one," she said sadly. This shocked him for this little tiger was alone like him. "Can I come with you to your home?" she asked in a pleading voice.

He hated to tell her this but said," I don't have a home either". She absorbed the information well and asked a surprising question.

"Can I still come with you?" she asked. She wanted to come with him and at long last he wouldn't be alone.

"Uh sure," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"What is your name?" the tiger girl asked. The panda remembered what the ox had called him.

"I am Panda," he said. Then the little tiger girl laughed.

"That isn't your name silly that is what animal you are. No what is your name?" she asked again.

"Then I don't have a name," he said sadly. "What is your name?" he asked her.

"Don't have one either," she said frowning. Then her face lit up with a big smile. "Hey how about we name each other. You go first, give me a name," she said still smiling. He looked her over and she seemed pretty whenever she smiled he felt peaceful. He remembered a song from long ago that the deer sang to the kids in the meadow. "Faith, Peace, and Harmony will always be with me". Something like that wait he went through the words and Faith was a good name but it didn't feel right. Peace sounded silly but he put Harmony to the girl tiger's face and it felt right.

"Harmony," he said. She smiled another big smile.

"I like it okay now I will name you," she said. He hoped she picked a name he could remember and spell. Harmony looked the panda up and down. Since he was a panda he looked so cute and cuddly with the nicest shade of jade eyes. If he were a girl Harmony would have called him Jade. But since he was a boy that name wouldn't be right. His stomach reminded her of dough bread then it hit her. "How about Po because it rhymes with dough," she said giggling.

_Po, P O, easy to remember and I can spell it, _the panda thought. "Okay I like it," he said smiling. "Hello my name is Po," the panda said holding out his paw.

"Hello Po, my name is Harmony," the girl tiger said as they shook paws. They went on down the road holding paws. For the first time in a long time Po did not feel alone. He had found a friend and her name was Harmony.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. The Mysterious Turtle

Chapter Three: The Mysterious Turtle

A thirteen year old Po sat in the waiting room of a hospital. Tears stung his face as he waited to hear what the doctor would say. His little sister Harmony was in one of the rooms getting checked on. They came to this village about a month ago the longest they stayed anywhere. Trying to earn some money so, they could get a decent place to stay and would not have to beg for food. Their house or their place where they slept was an old abandoned building. During their travels they stayed in caves where Po caught fight and Harmony gathered berries. When they had money which was rare they stayed in an inn. Only being able to afford one room Po slept on the floor giving Harmony the bed.

It was a tough life but they made it work. Harmony never complained about the hardships they faced for as long as they had each other. They could survive anything life threw at them. Po still remembered when Harmony got sick. At first it was just a cough, then she began to have headaches, and soon her body began to ache. Yet, she still helped him get money by dancing in the streets or doing odd jobs for people. His guitar was something he made during their travels and he learned to play at that was where most of their money came from. Po would play and sing songs he heard during their travels and Harmony would dance.

It was a typical day Po sat near a wall and strummed a few notes and began to sing. Harmony moved her body to the music and people would watch and listen. Some were nice enough to leave money for them. In some villagers they had to leave for some guards showed up and said they were disturbing the peace and had to leave. Which they did for they knew what would happen if they objected. While Po was playing Harmony began to sweat but she was shaking like she was cold. Then she collapsed onto the ground and Po screamed out her name. He held her in his arms and her eyes were rolled back. Scared out of his mind he held her as he ran all the way to the hospital.

A doctor approached him with a sad look. He was an ostrich with beady black eyes and thick glasses. "Are you Po?" he asked in a formal tone.

"Yes sir, how is Harmony?" Po asked in a fearful voice as he stood up.

"I have some bad but good news," the doctor said. "The bad news is Harmony has a disease called Cold Fever but it is curable we just need to get the root from the purple rose and make a tea out of it. Once your sister drinks it she will be better in no time. However the purple rose is a rare flower and we can get it but it is expensive. Can you pay for it?" he asked Po.

Po's heart sank for he only had 150 gold coins to his name even if he sold his guitar he would only get 50 gold pieces if that. "I have 150 gold pieces will that be enough?" he asked.

"I am sorry the purple rose cost 5,000 gold coins," the doctor said sadly.

"Please you have to get it. I will work off the money I swear just please you have to get it. Harmony is the only family I have please!" Po begged as tears fell from his face.

"I am sorry I am sure you would work it off but we need the money now or Harmony will die. I am sorry I really am," the doctor said in a sympathetic tone. He saw the crushed look in Po's eyes as the panda sank to his knees sobbing.

This was all his fault. He brought Harmony here and didn't work hard enough to earn money. If they stayed longer in villages he would have had the money paws down. He protected her from bandits, bullies, going hungry, and other things. But he couldn't save her from a stupid sickness. He failed her after all these years of being together he was going to lose the only family he ever had. Tears stained his face as he clutched his heart. The doctor wanted to comfort Po but it would do no good. If he had the money himself then he would pay for the panda's sister's medicine. It broke his heart to see Po like this but he could do nothing. "Harmony forgive me, I am so sorry," Po whispered to himself.

"Come now panda get up. Why are you crying?" an elderly voice asked. Po looked up from his stained tear face and saw a turtle. He was green but looked elderly with a wise and kind expression. His clothes were a blue robe and he held a long staff. The turtle handed Po his hand and helped the poor panda to his feet. "Why are you crying?" the turtle asked again.

"My sister needs a root from a purple rose or she will die and I don't have the money," Po explained.

"I see and how much it this purple rose?" he asked Po rubbing his chin.

"5,000 gold pieces sir," Po told him.

"I see," the turtle said and walked over to the doctor and pulled out a bag of gold from his shell. "Will this be enough sir," the turtle asked the ostrich.

"Yes, Master Oogway that should cover it," the doctor said and immediately left the room to buy the purple rose. Po stood there in shock over what happened. This turtle paid for the purple rose that would save Harmony. Harmony was going to live he never felt so happy.

"Thank you um Master Oogway I don't know what to say," Po said rubbing the back of his head.

"Think nothing of it panda I come here to gather medical supplies but it seems I came here for a greater purpose," Oogway said smiling an all knowing smile. Now Po felt bad for Oogway must have spent all his money on that purple flower. Now he had no way to buy supplies for himself.

"Here sir this is only 150 gold pieces it isn't a lot but it should buy you some medical supplies," Po said handing him the money.

"You are very kind panda, would you mind telling an old turtle your story?" Oogway asked. Po thinking nothing of it told him what he remembered how he lived among the woods, was always an orphan, how he met Harmony, their life together and now. Oogway frowned as a tear fell from his face. "Tell you what Po keep your money I have a different idea. Since you want to pay me back, once your sister is healthy go to the Valley of Peace and stay there. One day I will summon you to a place called the Jade Palace you and your sister go there. Only then will I tell you how you can repay me," Oogway told him. "Do we have a deal?" he asked Po. The turtle held out his hand and Po shook it. Thanks to this turtle Harmony was going to live it was only fair he attempt to pay the turtle back.

"Deal," Po said and once they shook paws a strange feeling overcame Po like a great sense of strength. Oogway smiled and handed Po back his money and began to walk away with a smile.

"Take care Po, I will see you again," he said and disappeared into the night. Po wondered who that strange turtle really was but was grateful he was here. He ran back into Harmony's room as they waited for the purple rose to come. Once it did Harmony drank the tea and went to sleep smiling as the root worked it's magic on her. Po watched her sleep happy she was going to be okay not knowing that his deal with Oogway would change his life forever.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Mr Ping

Chapter 4: Mr. Ping

"Boy does it feel good to be out of the hospital," Harmony said. She did a cartwheel as her and Po walked down the dusty roads. Po was in deep thought over his deal with the mysterious turtle named Oogway. It had been a month since he had seen the turtle. After Harmony got her medicine they stayed a week in the hospital till her strength returned to her. After that they packed what little belongings they had and headed towards the Valley of Peace. He wondered what he had to do to pay his debt to Oogway and why he had to wait to do it. Surely he could just go to the Jade Palace work off his debt for a period of time and be on his way. Or maybe Oogway was trying to find a way to have Po pay him back since maybe no one offered to ever pay him back for his good deeds before. Still he hoped whatever he had to do it would be quick so Harmony and him can move along. "Hey Po, Earth to Po can you hear me?" Harmony asked waving her paws in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" Po asked shaking his thoughts away.

Rolling her eyes Harmony said," I asked if you are sure this Oogway turtle didn't say how you were going to pay him back."  
"It was like I told you Har, he showed up and I told him about our situation. He paid the doctor for your medicine and I asked how I could repay him. He said go to the Valley of Peace and one day he will summon both of us to the Jade Palace," Po told her again.

"So, let me get this straight we are supposed to stay in a village for who knows how long until an old turtle summons us to this Jade Palace and then you will pay off your debt but you have no idea what he wants you to do because he didn't tell you?" Harmony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much," Po said rubbing the back of his head. Harmony just shook her head and held back a laugh.

"Man Po of all the things you got us into this takes the cake," she giggled.

"Hey it's not like I meant for this to happen," Po said defensively.

"Easy bro, I know you only did it to save me which I am grateful for. I just hope you won't have to do anything illegal," Harmony said.

"I don't think so Oogway seemed like a nice guy," Po said.

"So were all those criminals in jail. But have no fear bro I got your back and nobody will mess with you while I am around," she said showing off her claws.

"And nobody will mess with you while I am around," Po said forming a fist. He maybe a panda but years of working and fighting bandits and bullies when they were kids had changed him. He had a lot of muscles under his fat not like the freaky scary muscle more like a six pack on a panda and he was still cuddly. Now Harmony was a tiger and had strong arms and legs and was quick and nimble. Yet, she was tall and not very curvy; this kitty came to Po's shoulder but had a delicate face.

"So, how much further?" Harmony asked.

"About one more day and we should be there," Po said. "Let's make camp for now," he added since the sun was about to set. Po made a shelter out of bamboo and leaves while Harmony gathered berries and firewood. While Harmony was making a fire, Po was catching fish. He grabbed enough for him and Harmony to eat and began grilling them on the fire. They may have been poor but Po was an excellent cook and Harmony had a knack for fixing things and medicine. They made the perfect team both needing each other to survive in this cruel and lonely world. Soon night fell and Po was on his back about to go to sleep with Harmony curled up on his stomach.

"Good night," she said with a smile.

"Sleep tight," Po said with a smile of his own.

"Dream of dumplings tonight," Harmony added and soon the brother and sister were fast asleep. The next morning they cleaned up and ate the rest of the berries Harmony picked from the night before and they continued on their journey. Once the sun rose they had walked into a bustling village filled with happy villagers and young children running around playing with joy. Once some villagers noticed the newcomers they began to gawk and whisper at them. They saw plenty of cats but never a white tiger and they never seen a panda before. "Hey Po do you get the feeling we are being watched?" Harmony asked glancing at the villagers without people knowing she was glancing.

"Just ignore them and keep walking," Po told her. They continued walking and they saw a huge crowd forming. "Wonder what is going on over there?" Po asked.

"Who cares it is not important come on we need to go job hunting if we want to have a place to stay," Harmony told Po. They walked away from the crowd unbeknown to them that a group of warriors known as the Furious Five and just taken down another group of bandits. These warriors were called Monkey, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and the leader was Tigress. Once Po and Harmony were a distance away they heard a cry for help. They came to a noodle shop where a gray goose with a funny hat was shouting.

"Thief, help I have been robbed!" he yelled. A wolf bandit was running away with a bag of gold and Po turned to Harmony.

"I got him high," he said.

"I got him low," Harmony said getting her claws out. They may be poor people who had a rough life but even to them stealing was wrong. Harmony attacked first by sliding on the ground and swinging her back legs knocking the wolf off balance and he fell right into Po's fist. The wolf flew and landed smack dab into the wall as Po caught the bag of gold. Some guards showed up and took the wolf away.

"Oh thank you wait a second you are not the Furious Five," the goose said looking from Po to Harmony.

"The who?" Po and Harmony asked together.

"Oh they are the Valley's Protectors they save us from bandits and all kinds of trouble in fact believe it or not they are about your age young man," the goose said.

"Apparently they are slacking at their job," Harmony muttered and Po gave her a stern look and she mouthed "What?"

"Well we are not the Furious Five but I am Po and this is my sister Harmony," Po said as he handed the goose back his money. The goose had gray feathers with big brown eyes and a pudgy middle. He wore a really big odd looking hat and a red vest.

"Please to meet you my name is Mr. Ping owner of Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop," the goose said proudly. "Since you helped get my money back what can I do for you?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Well we were looking for a job so we can afford a place to stay," Po told him.

"Oh really, well can you cook?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I can cook fried fish and soup if I have the proper equipment," Po said.

"I can be a waitress and dishwasher plus I am good at fixing things," Harmony said.

"Like leaky roofs?" Mr. Ping asked excitedly. Harmony nodded her head yes. "Well um Po and uh Harmony you two can stay at my restaurant I only have one bed though if you don't mind sharing," Mr. Ping said.

"No we don't mind at all sir," Po said.

"Good come with me I can teach you how to cook noodles and you young lady can get started on my roof," Mr. Ping said as he led them inside. Po and Harmony didn't know it but meeting Mr. Ping was going to be one of the greatest things that ever happened to them. But their true adventure had not nearly begun.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Getting a Message

Chapter 5: Getting a Message

_"Please someone help me!" cried a five year old Tigress. Her door was locked as usual and she was banging on it but she couldn't get it to open. The flames were coming and she hid under her bed crying as her body shook. Tears stained her face as the smoke became thick. I am going to die because I am a monster who would ever save a monster? Tigress wondered. _

_ Just then her ears picked up a voice" Hold on I am coming!" Her eyes were opened and wide with shock. Did she a voice or was it just the heat getting to her? Next thing Tigress heard was glass shattering and looking at her was a pair of jade eyes. The eyes belonged to a black and white creature and Tigress couldn't believe her eyes it was a panda boy. About her age at least wearing yellow pants and one paw was burned and the other was bleeding a bit. "Are you Tigress?" he asked._

_ "Yes," Tigress told him scared out of her mind. "Who are you?" she asked. Not believing what she was seeing but if he was real she wanted to know his name._

_ "I am Panda and I am here to get you out," he said. Again she couldn't believe her ears he was going to save her. Didn't he know she was a monster?_

_ "We can't the door are locked" she told him thinking they both will die now._

_ "We will go out the window. Come on get on my back," he told her turning around so she could climb on his back._

_ "But I may hurt you I am strong for my age," she explained knowing what happens every time she touched something. She did not want to harm the panda even if she didn't know his real name._

_ "Just get on my back and don't worry about hurting me," he told her. Again jade orbs met golden orbs and Tigress climbed on his back and he carried her out the window. They were high up and the flames were getting higher._

_ "Panda I am scared!" she cried as tears fell from her face._

_ "Don't worry Tigress I got you. You will be safe I promise," he told her. They made it to the ground and next thing Tigress knew her Master Shifu was by her side. But the panda was gone. She asked where the panda boy was but her master said there was no panda and he took her home._

An eighteen year old Tigress woke up rubbing her head as she cleared it of her dream. She stretched her muscles as she looked in the mirror. The young kitten she once was had vanished. She had strong legs and arms with a strong build. Gone was her shy and scared face. Now a cunning and brave cat looked back at her. The only thing that was the same was her red vest she wore. "I still have no idea how I got out of that fire. I did see a panda right? Master said it could have been my guardian. He says we all have guardians watching over us. Go figure a hardcore warrior Master of hard style has a soft cuddly panda as her guardian. Almost laughable," she said to her reflection. Her thoughts were interrupted by the morning gong and she quickly excited her room as other animals were at their doors. A white bird with a blue vest and straw hat named Crane was across from her. A yellow and orange monkey named Monkey was to her left a green little bug named Mantis was a door away from Crane and lastly a green snake named Viper was on her right. Their Master Shifu a red panda with gray fur who was a short fellow but just as fast as Mantis walked up to them.

"Good morning students," he said in a firm but friendly tone.

"Good morning Master," they all said bowing to him.

"I have a message from Oogway so listen up", he said. He revealed a scroll from his vest and began to read.

_Dear Shifu and Furious Five,_

_I am off to a local village to gather more medical supplies. Yet today two visitors are coming to the Jade Palace. One will be our new chef and the other will be our mechanic. Please be nice to them and make them feel welcome I shall return within a month's time so take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Oogway_

"Wow a new cook awesome hope he or she can make something beside tofu," Mantis said getting excited. He loved food but all they ever ate was tofu or rice. Which wasn't bad but how would you feel eating the same thing morning, noon, and night?

"How nice I do hope they like it here," Viper said smiling. She was always kind and welcoming to strangers. The others just waited to see what Shifu had said.

"Alright that is it for now. Eat a quick breakfast and off to the training hall," Shifu said.

"Yes Master," they all said and ran off to the kitchen.

Back in the Valley of Peace at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop a 17 year old Harmony was on a neighbor's roof fixing their leaky roof. Within 20 minutes she was done and she leaped down to the ground. "Oh thank you Harmony dear, I do appreciate your work," said an elderly goat lady as she handed Harmony ten gold pieces.

"It's no problem at all Ms. Winters I love to fix things," Harmony said with a smile. Then she ran on back to the restaurant as she saw her brother Po serving people. He wore a white apron over his waist as he gave people their orders with a smile. "Hey bro I am back," Harmony called.

"Oh good could you take table two? Dad needs me to make more dumplings," Po said glancing over at a table with a pig family.

"On it," Harmony said taking the food. They had been living with Mr. Ping for about five years and soon they called him dad and if Mr. Ping was asked who the tiger and panda were.

He would smile and say", Oh that is my daughter Harmony and my son Po". And no one questioned anything and as the years passed Harmony and Po had something they never had before. A place to call home for that it was the Valley of Peace was to them. People knew them and liked them. No one called Po fatty and no one addressed Harmony as freak. This place was true to it's name and both Po and Harmony were happy they had come here.

Po went into the kitchen and began to make some dumplings. He made the dough and kneaded it as he formed them into small balls. Then set them over the fire as he watched them cook. Took them out and sold some to the new customers. The life of a noodle maker was simple and peaceful. He loved to cook food and Harmony was in heaven fixing roofs or even building a few houses. They were working hard to have new dreams. Harmony wanted to be a architecture and own her own company where she got to build things. And Po wanted to own his own restaurant someday like Mr. Ping. Coming here was the best thing that ever happened to them and Po was hoping they could stay here forever.

"Po, Harmony there is a letter for you" their dad said later that evening. Po and Harmony came out to see another bird holding a letter. It was pure white with fancy lettering on it. Po took it and opened the letter and began to read out loud.

_Dear Po and Harmony,_

_The time has come for you both to come to the Jade Palace. I already have told my students of your arrival. Please come at once._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Oogway._

Frowning Mr. Ping put on a brave face. He knew of Po's debt to Oogway and wondered if he would ever see his son and daughter again. "I guess you two will be leaving," Mr. Ping said trying to smile but the tears were falling.

"We will still help you with the restaurant when you need us," Harmony said shedding a few tears.

"Yeah we promise to come back dad. You took us in and became part of our family. We are forever grateful and we love you," Po said shedding a tear of his own.

"And I love you my children and please be safe," Mr. Ping said as they all group hugged each other.

"Well Har, let's get packing," Po said and they packed their stuff wondering what they would do to pay the debt Po owed Oogway? That was still uncertain but Po and Harmony knew as long as they had each other's backs they could overcome anything life threw at them. Unbeknown to them soon they would be facing their greatest challenge ever and they would need each other just to survive.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Moving In

Chapter 6: Moving In

"Wow Har look at all those steps" Po said looking at the mountain of stairs before them.

Harmony let out a whistle and said," Well let's get to climbing". They walked up the stairs in silence wondering what the Jade Palace looked like. Down in the village they were far too busy with cooking and fixing things to ever see the Jade Palace. Some people said it was made out of jade stone hence why they called it the jade palace. Some said there was a warrior named Jade who was the best warrior in the world they made a palace after her. Of course those were just stories. Po and Harmony honestly didn't know what to believe they had heard some whoppers during their travels but the Jade Palace took the cake.

More stories said the Furious Five lived there and Po wondered what they would be like. All of the people said they were excellent protectors but the hardest and strongest fighter was the leader though Po didn't know the leader's name. The Furious Five were often in the village protecting it but Po never bothered to see them. After all why should he? They had more important things to do than talk to a riffraff like him. Harmony was interested in meeting the Five but was afraid they would be stuck up rich brats who only protected the Valley for the glory. Of course Po told her never judge someone unless you know their full story. So, Harmony promised to give each member a chance and to make this work.

After all they had no idea how long they would be staying. The most a year or two and the least 5 minutes, Still once they saw Oogway and paid Po's debt they would head back to dad's and work the rest of their lives in peace. The sun was about to set when they finally reached the top of the stairs. "Do you want to knock or should I?" Po asked. Harmony just walked forward grabbed the golden knob and knocked. As they waited they took a look at the outside of the Jade Palace. The outside looked jaded but they had no idea if it was jade stone. There were plenty of statues around made out of marble and the doors were well built.

Just then the doors opened and a small animal came out to greet them. He was a red panda with gray fur that barely came to Po's kneecap. He wore a deep red vest and walked with a stick. His beard was gray and thin and he looked at Po with surprise. "A panda, I didn't know there were pandas in the village," the animal said in a shocked tone,

"Um I am the only panda in the village sir," Po said rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course welcome to the Jade Palace. I am Master Shifu, you may call me Master as my students do or simply Shifu which ever you prefer," he said.

"Hello Master Shifu I am Po and this is Harmony," Po said bowing.

"Please to meet you sir," Harmony said bowing.

"Yes, Master Oogway told us you would be coming so please come in," Shifu said as he led them inside. The hallway was just as beautiful as the inside. It had red walls with a marble floor and everything looked so clean and shiny.

"When can we see Master Oogway I need to talk with him?" Po asked.

"I regret to inform you that Master Oogway has gone on a trip and will be gone for about a month. Till then think of the Jade Palace as your home. There are some rules of course. If I say a room is off limits it is off limits, no bothering the Five while they are training unless it is life or death, make breakfast before the gong, lunch at noon, and dinner when the Five is done meditating, and the mechanic will be in charge of fixing everything including things in the training hall. And lastly you two will have the weekends off to do whatever as you please," Master Shifu said. "Any questions?" he asked them.

"No sir, "Po said.

"I got it too sir," Harmony said.

"Very good your chambers will be across from Master Tigress since we have no other rooms available at the moment. We usually don't have many guests, so, you two will have to share a room I do hope that is okay and they will be no um inappropriate nightly behavior," Shifu said firmly.

"No worries Master Shifu Po is my brother so the only inappropriate nightly behavior between us is me throwing something at his head to get him to stop snoring," Harmony said as Po shook his head when Shifu thought Po was dating Harmony.

"Oh my apologies so, now that everything is understood allow me to introduce to you the Furious Five," Shifu told them. He tapped his cane three times on the ground and waited. Within minutes a group of animals appeared and stood in a straight line facing Po and Harmony. "Po, Harmony this is Mantis," Shifu said motioning to a green bug.

"Nice to meet you both," Mantis said bowing.

"Hello," Harmony said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you," Po said.

"This is Monkey," Shifu said pointing to an orange Monkey.

"Hello," he said with a big smile. Po and Harmony waved to him.

"Meet Crane," Shifu told them pointing to a white bird with a straw hat and wearing a blue vest.

"Hi," Crane said nervously.

"Please to meet you," Harmony said warmly.

"Hello," Po said.

"This is Viper," Shifu said pointing to a green snake with ribbons in her hair.

"Hello brother and sister," Viper said bowing. That caught Po and Harmony off guard for a second but they shook it off.

"Greetings to you too sister," they said together as they bowed to Viper.

"And lastly this is Tigress, the leader of the Furious Five and my daughter," Shifu said pointing to a female tiger. She wore a red vest and had golden eyes. She was about Po's height a bit shorter came to his neck if they stood face to face.

"Welcome," she said bowing to Harmony.

"Thanks," Harmony said noticing how tense Tigress seemed to be. Then when Tigress stood to face Po her expression changed. Standing before her was a panda with jade orbs. He looked just like the panda boy who saved her all those years ago from the fire.

"Panda?' she said in disbelief.

"Yes Master Tigress I am a panda but you can just call me Po," he said as he held out one of his paws. Tigress took it still in shock and noticed the paw she was shaking had a badly burned mark on it. "It is very to meet you Master Tigress. Very nice to meet all of you," Po said releasing his hand from Tigress's paw.

"Nice to meet you too," Tigress said with a far off look in her eyes.

"Well I better get supper ready. Who likes dumplings?" he asked them.

"I do, I do!" Mantis yelled as he jumped up and down. The others nodded with hungry faces.

"Alright Har let's get cooking," Po said as they were led into the kitchen. Tigress couldn't believe it all her life she thought the panda boy who saved her wasn't real. But this Po looked just like him only all grown up. Could he be the same panda? She had to find out and was determined to find her answers by doing something she never did, get to know Po

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. First Night

Chapter 7: First Night

When Po saw Master Tigress's in front of him. He swore he had seen her before. Looking back on his past he remembered seeing two tigers in his life. An orange tiger he saved from the burning orphanage and Harmony. But his memory was not the best and he forgot what the orange tiger's name was. All he remembered was that the orange tiger was a female and he thought her name began with a t, so maybe Master Tigress knew of the other orange tiger. In all honesty he didn't think Master Tigress could be the same tiger after all what were the odds he would meet the same tiger he saved all those years ago? No, it couldn't be the same tiger and if it was Po was sure that Master Tigress didn't remember him and he wouldn't bother her with it. After all what difference would it make if she was the same tiger and needed to remember him. To her Po was just another cook and to Po, Tigress was a Kung Fu Master that didn't have time to talk to a nobody like him.

"So, where is the kitchen?" he asked rubbing his paws together excited to begin his first day on the job,

"It is this way follow me," Master Viper said as she slithered into another room that was the dining hall and next to it was a small room that was the kitchen. They had basic cooking equipment with a sink for washing and a big stove for cooking. Along with the latest in cookware along with space for Po to cook without being squished,

"Thank you Master Viper," Po said politely as he bowed to her.

"You are quite welcome Chef Po but please you may call me Viper," she said gently with a sweet smile.

"Thank you and you can just call me Po," he said smiling down at her. She blushed and slithered into the dining hall to wait for dinner. Po began to wash his paws and get a cutting board to make dumplings.

"Excuse me um Po was it? I prefer tofu if you don't mind," Tigress said coolly.

"Tofu, you rather eat that tasteless gunk over one of my brother's dumplings?" Harmony asked in disbelief.

"I like tofu," Tigress said with a hint of a growl in her tone. She did not like people questioning her especially when it came to the servants at the palace. This female white tiger had come in on Tigress's turf and she did not like it.

"Har, it is fine if Master Tigress prefers tofu over dumplings it is her choice. Some people like tofu so I shall make you some Master Tigress anything else you may want?" Po asked politely.

"Um no that will do for now thank you Po," Tigress said casually as she went to her seat. Harmony just rolled her eyes as Tigress left saying," Well she sure is as friendly as a cactus isn't she?"

"Never mind that Har we are here to work not cause trouble," Po told her. He tried to cut the mushrooms but the knives were so dull they couldn't make a dent. "Har, would you mind?" he asked holding up the mushrooms. Harmony smiled and drew out her claws.

"Just say when," she said and he threw them in the air and Harmony leaped and sliced and diced the mushrooms with her claws.

"Thanks sis, who needs knives when I have you around," Po said chuckling. Soon the dumplings were done and so was Tigress's tofu.

"Thank you Chef Po and Chef Harmony," the Furious Five and Shifu said happily. Po bowed to them and went to eat the leftovers in the kitchen.

"Hey Po, why don't you and Harmony sit with us?" Viper asked

"Um, I am not sure Viper," Po said looking at Shifu. The old red panda rubbed his beard and remembered that Oogway did tell them to make Po and Harmony feel welcome.

"Please do sit and eat with us," he said. Po and Harmony sat down next to Crane and Monkey.

"Man these dumplings are the best," Mantis said eating happily, "Where did you learn how to cook so well Po?" the little bug asked.

"Oh my dad taught me and Harmony how to cook," Po said smiling. Tigress was trying to figure out how she was going to see if Po was the panda that saved her. She was too busy focusing on that but not on her food. She placed the tofu in her mouth and an explosion of flavor entered her tongue. Now Tigress had always eaten tofu before and it never tasted like this so, when she looked down she saw her tofu was covered in a thick yellow cream sauce.

"What is this?" she asked Po pointing at the food on her plate.

"Um tofu that is what you wanted right?" Po asked thinking he did something wrong.

"I meant the sauce I never seen tofu cooked this way before," Tigress said sharply. Everyone held their breath for they knew how Tigress's was about her meals. If she didn't get exactly what she ordered she got testy.

"I used to make tofu all the time at my dad's restaurant but one day I was making my cream sauce for another dish I make and I tripped. My sauce spilled a bit on a plate of tofu and before I could fix it my dad sent it to the customer. They ate it and they liked it so did a lot of tofu customers and when people want tofu I make it that way. If you do not like it I apologize and can make it the other way," Po said with a sad look in his eyes. Now Tigress felt bad for her harsh words and wished she could be more like Viper. Viper was kind, sweet and so cheerful to people and at welcoming them. Tigress was distant, cold at times, and could be very mean to people. That is why a lot of people feared her something she could never shake even as she grew older.

Harmony did not like the way this Tigress was talking to her brother. Acting so high and mighty that she wanted to punch Tigress in the face, but what came out of her mouth soothed Harmony's temper. "No, it is extremely good the best tofu I ever had. I was just trying to say that your technique was um creative and I would want you to make my tofu this way," Tigress said trying to sound polite. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they continued eating.

"Sure Master Tigress I would be more than happy to make you my special tofu," Po said with a smile. He was happy that the Five were liking them and hoped Harmony and him would be happy here. Tigress smiled back well it was a half-smile and she hoped she could do a better job at making Po and Harmony feel welcome. Later that night Harmony and Po were led to their room. It was bigger than their room they shared at their dad's house and had enough room to walk in. They were so tired that they climbed on the bed in front of them.

"I hope you two sleep well," Tigress said bowing. Then she was shocked to see what Po and Harmony did when they climbed on the bed. Po was in his back and Harmony curled up onto his stomach and let out a yawn.

"Pleasant dreams Master Tigress," Po and Harmony said sleepily.

"Good night," Harmony said.

"Sleep tight," Po told her with a smile.

"Dream of dumplings tonight," Harmony added with her own smile and fell asleep with Po soon following her.

"Oh how you cute," Viper said. "I really like them I hope they decide to stay," she added as she went to her room.

"I just hope I find my answers," Tigress said under her breath. She watched Po sleep for a moment as she tried to see if he was the panda that saved her. A small plan formed in her head and tomorrow she would have her answer. With a smile she went to her own room and soon was fast asleep.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Tigress's Plan

Chapter 8: Tigress's Plan

For the past few days Tigress has been trying to figure out if Po was the same panda that saved her. Her first attempt was to ask Harmony, and that didn't go so well.

_ Flash back scene: Tigress was meditating near the garden watching as Harmony was fixing the leaks in the roof. Since Po and Harmony had come to the Palace everything was different. Po's meals made dinner, lunch, and breakfast something to look forward too. Instead of a time when they all had to scarf something down their throats and when Harmony fixed something it was extremely durable. When Tigress kicked the wooden dummies she could easily turn them into splinters. But ever since Harmony made them it took Tigress a second or third kick to turn them into splinters. Making her improve her punches and kicks and Master Shifu was impressed with that._

_ Tigress saw Harmony leap off the roof and pick up her stuff. Seeing this as her golden opportunity she got up and said," Hey Harmony may I have a word with you?" she asked trying to sound polite. Being a female cat made Tigress territorial and having another cat on her turf made her edgy but she was trying to be nice to Harmony. After all this cat had not wronged her and Shifu made it clear they all had to make Po and Harmony feel welcome._

_ "Yes, Master Tigress?" Harmony said bowing. She looked at Tigress and tried to give her a small smile. But it was clear that Harmony was in no mood to talk to Tigress._

_ "I wanted to ask you something about Po?" Tigress began._

_ Harmony raised an eyebrow and asked," What do want to know about my brother?" This shocked Tigress for she had not known they were brother and sister. That probably explains their closeness and protectiveness of one another._

_ "I saw he had a burn mark on his paw. Any ideas where he may have gotten it?" she asked._

_ "Afraid not I never asked," Harmony told her._

_ "Surely you must have been curious?" Tigress questioned._

_ "Not really Po and I had much more important things to worry about other than a burn mark on his paw," Harmony said coolly._

_ "I see and what other things did you and Po worry about?" Tigress asked. She wanted to know their full story for Tigress hated not being prepared and Shifu always taught her to learn her opponents. Of course she didn't think Po and Harmony would be threats but just in case they were she wanted to know more about them._

_ "Just stuff now if you don't mind I like to eat some lunch and get back to work," Harmony said and she bowed to Tigress and began to walk away. Then stopped and turned around and said," If you are so interested in Po's burn mark why don't you ask him. I am sure he will tell you," she said and walked away._

Of course Tigress thought of that but if she was wrong she didn't want to seem foolish. But she realized she had no choice for Harmony wasn't talking. So, here Tigress was standing outside Po and Harmony's door. "Let's get this over with," she grumbled. She knocked on the door and within minutes Po opened and smiled at Tigress.

"Greetings Master Tigress, how may I help you?" Po asked smiling as he bowed to her.

"I just want to ask you a simple question and I want an honest answer," Tigress said firmly.

"Fair enough what is your question Master Tigress?" he asked.

"How did you get that burn mark on your paw?" she asked.

"Oh that well believe it or not I got it from saving a tiger cub from a burning building. I believe it was an orphanage uh Ba Yu or Bao Goo, I honestly don't remember the name. Anyways I climbed a wall and tried to open a window with my paws but I burnt one instead. Then I smashed it open and helped the tiger out by having him/her climb on my back," Po said frowning a little.

"Do you remember the tiger cub's name?" Tigress asked trying to keep her feelings hidden. For Po was the same panda who had saved her but she wondered why and another question what was he doing at the orphanage?

"Uh no it was a long time ago all I remember was the tiger was female and she was an orange and black striped tiger like you," Po said.

"I see um thank you Po for answering my question," Tigress said nervously.

"Anytime why did you want to know if you mind me asking?" Po asked her.

"Just curious," she replied.

"Well happy to help. Now have you seen my sister Harmony? It is our day off and I would like to go to the village to buy some more ingredients," Po told her.

"Of course she was in the training hall follow me," Tigress said and led him to the training hall. They walked in silence and came upon this horrible scene. A wooden dummy had fallen on Harmony and trapped her underneath.

"Help!" she yelled.

"Harmony!" Po yelled as he along with Tigress pulled the dummy off of Harmony.

"I was putting it in place for the training session and it fell on me. Po my foot really hurts", Harmony cried shedding tears.

"It is okay Har, I am here you will be fine," he told her as he cradled her in his arms.

"I will fetch a healer," Tigress said.

"I want dad too," Harmony said shedding tears.

"Okay Har I will get him but you need to rest," Po said. He placed Harmony in their bed and sent a message to their dad. Soon all of the Furious Five and Shifu heard of Harmony's accident. According to the healer she broke her foot and would need to stay in bed for at least two weeks.

Just then a gray goose wearing a red robe with an odd looking hat ran through the halls. "Where is my baby?" he demanded. The Five and Shifu looked at him with odd looks.

"In here dad, don't worry she will be fine," Po said smiling.

"Oh Harmony it is okay sweetie daddy is here for you," Mr. Ping said stroking his daughter's head.

"Hey daddy thanks for coming" Harmony said smiling.

"Anything for my children," Mr. Ping said firmly as the odd family sat by Harmony hugging each other.

Tigress along with Shifu and the others were in shock. Po and Harmony's dad was a goose. At least Harmony would be okay but Tigress wondered what other secrets did Po and Harmony have? Well she would find out.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Oogway's Return

Chapter 9: Oogway Returns

Ever since Harmony's accident Po has been taking great care of her, and Mr. Ping goes up to the Palace to see how she is doing. Tigress thought it was interesting that Po was a panda, Harmony was his kid sister and a white tiger and their father Mr. Ping was a goose. Weird family but then again she was a tiger raised by a small red panda that came up to her knee. Still more question buzzed in her brain whenever she saw Po and Harmony.

They had a goose father and Po was the panda who saved her. Tigress debated if she should tell Po that she was the tiger cub he saved. One question that buzzed in her head is that if Po was raised by Mr. Ping then what was he doing at the orphanage. Tigress never once saw a panda at the orphanage but then again she was mostly locked in her room so if Po was ever there she would never have seen him. But he didn't say he was at the orphanage just that he went to an orphanage. Another thing was Po and Harmony seemed close as brother and sister and trying to get information was like trying to take Monkey's almond cookies. Hard and extremely difficult to continue doing for Harmony grew suspicious when being asked questions and Po revealed information but his answers left you with more questions.

It was frustrating and she had no idea why she cared so much to know about Po and Harmony. They didn't cause trouble or nothing or seemed threatening so why did she feel that she had to know more about them? "Greetings Master Tigress," Mr. Ping said happily. He was at the noodle shop giving bowls of hot noodles to his customers.

"Greetings Mr. Ping I wanted to ask you something about Po and Harmony," Tigress began.

"Are they okay? Harmony's foot isn't infected is it?" Mr. Ping asked.

"No sir she is fine I just wanted to ask you some questions is all," Tigress said calmly.

"Oh well ask away," Mr. Ping said smiling.

"When did you adopt Po and Harmony?" Tigress asked.

"Oh I didn't adopt them dear. They came to this village when Po was about 13 and Harmony was 12. They stopped a thief from getting away with my money and asked for a job. I gave them a job and a place to stay. Within two years they called me dad and I called them my son and daughter," Mr. Ping answered.

"Why were they here?" she asked.

"Um I don't know the full story but a long time ago Po said he owed a debt to a Master Oogway an old green turtle. He said he was supposed to stay in the Valley till Oogway summoned him along with Harmony and he would tell Po how he could pay off his debt to Oogway," Mr. Ping said.

"Why did Po owe Oogway?" Tigress questioned getting curious.

"Uh I am unsure all I know is that Oogway helped Po out that had to do with Harmony and that is all I know," he said.

"Thank you for your time sir," Tigress said bowing. She quietly left and headed back towards the Palace wondering what did Master Oogway do to help Po out and what did Po have to do to repay him. That was one question she was about to find out.

Master Shifu was mediating when a familiar shadow fell over him. "Master Oogway you have returned," he said getting up and bowing to his teacher and Master.

"Yes, Shifu I am back," Oogway said smiling. "Has Po and Harmony arrived yet?" he asked kindly.

"Yes Master they arrived about three weeks ago," Shifu said.

"Good so how does the Five and you feel about them?" Oogway questioned.

"They are nice I believe all my students like them why do you ask?" Master Shifu questioned.

"Let's just say you and the Five will be seeing a lot of them for a long time," the turtle said. Shifu was not following his Master but chose to remain silent. "Gather up all your students and Po and Harmony. I have a big announcement to make," Oogway informed.

"Yes, Master right away," Shifu said bowing.

"Come on Har, I will carry you into the kitchen so you can eat," Po said.

"Po I can walk with a crutch you don't have to give me piggy back rides," Harmony said.

"Come on Har, please don't fight me," Po pleaded. Rolling her eyes she allowed Po to get on his knees as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Picking her up he carried her into the kitchen. He sat her down and handed her a bowl of dumplings. "Eat up and I will make you some more ointment for your foot," he told her.

"Thanks bro I do appreciate this," she said smiling as she ate the dumplings. Just then the Five and Shifu appeared in the kitchen unexpectedly.

"Guys what is the rush lunch isn't until another hour," Po said chuckling.

"Po, Master Oogway is here and wants us all to meet him in the main hall of the Palace. He has an announcement to make," Shifu said. Po and Harmony exchanged glances for now they can figure out what Po had to do to pay off his debt to Oogway.

"I can tell my news here Shifu," Oogway said appearing out of nowhere. He locked eyes with Po and smiled. "Hello Po, it had been a long time," he said smiling.

"Yes, Master Oogway a long time indeed," Po said politely. Then Oogway saw Harmony sitting in a chair staring at him.

"And you must be Harmony so good to finally meet you my dear," he said gently.

"Hello sir it is a pleasure to meet you too," Harmony said respectfully.

"Tell me Po, how has your life changed since the last time we saw each other?" Oogway asked.

"Harmony and I were adopted by Mr. Ping well he took us in and claim us as his kids and he is our father. Harmony is thinking about owning her own architecture building and I am thinking about having a restaurant like dad or just run it when he no longer can," Po said softly. The Five and Shifu stared back and forth at Po and Oogway wondering what was going on.

"You remember your promise to me?" Oogway asked calmly.

"Yes, sir you helped save Harmony's life and I promised to repay you and I did everything you asked. So, with all due respect tell me what I have to do to repay my debt?" Po asked.

Oogway smiled and said," You haven't changed a bit Po that is good. You can repay your debt to me by accepting your destiny."

"My destiny what do you mean accept my destiny? My destiny as what?" Po asked in a confused voice. Harmony even gave Oogway a confused look as did Shifu and the Five.

"You can repay me by accepting your destiny by becoming the Dragon Warrior," Oogway said still smiling. Master Shifu was in shock as was the Five. Po, a simple cook was going to be the Dragon Warrior.

Harmony and Po looked even more confused as he asked," What is the Dragon Warrior?"

"The Dragon Warrior is a legendary warrior that will be the protector of China and you kind Po are him," Oogway said.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging but hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. Disagreements

Chapter 10: Disagreements

"What? You think he is supposed to be the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked Oogway with a shocked face. She glared at Po who in return just stared at her not sure why she was so angry.

"Master surely you are mistaken?" Shifu said stepping forward.

"No Shifu I am certain that Po is the Dragon Warrior," Oogway said calmly. He smiled an all knowing smile at Po. The panda just stood there unsure of what to do.

"Po turn around," Harmony said breaking the silence.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Just do it," she said. Po turned around so everyone could see his back. "Okay now stretch out your arms," Harmony instructed. Po rolled his eyes but did as his sister asked. Everyone watched with confused glances unsure where Harmony was taking this. "Now turn back around and take a deep breath," she said. Again Po was facing everyone feeling ridiculous and took a deep breath but nothing happened.

"Not meaning to be rude Har but is there a point to this?" he asked looking at his sister.

"I just wanted to see if you had wings and would breathe fire or ice," Harmony said.

"Why would I have wings or breathe fire or ice?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Master Oogway says you are the Dragon Warrior but you don't look anything like a dragon to me," Harmony said.

"Maybe I am a pandagon you know half panda and half dragon," Po suggested. "Maybe I need to train to grow wings and breathe fire or ice," he said.

"Once you learn how to fly you are so taking me with you," Harmony said smiling.

"Oh for crying out loud he is not an actual dragon. It is a title of a great warrior something I have been working nearly all my life to obtain!" Tigress shouted.

"Wow that is impressive," Po said. Harmony nodded in agreement as she watched on.

"How can you possibly be the Dragon Warrior? You are just a panda that cooks noodles and has no fighting experience what so ever? There has to be a mistake," Tigress yelled getting in Po's face. Harmony let out a hiss and was about to say something but Po glanced her way and she remained quiet.

"First off back up Master Tigress, second you don't know the first thing about me, and thirdly I have no interest in becoming this Dragon Warrior for I do agree with you I don't deserve to have such an honor. I was about to say you deserved it but since you want to act like a spoiled selfish brat that doesn't get her way then you don't deserve it either," Po said firmly eyeing Tigress.

Everyone was in utter shock by Po's words the only ones who seemed unphazed was Harmony and Master Oogway. "Dead panda walking," Mantis whispered and Crane nodded.

"He was a nice guy," Monkey whispered as Viper glared at them.

"What did you say to me?" Tigress asked in a low voice.

"You heard me," Po said.

"How dare you! You know nothing about me or my life. What I had to do just to be this skilled!" Tigress yelled.

"And you know nothing about me or my life! What I had to do just so Harmony and I could have a bite to eat. You think you are the only one here who had a difficult life then not only are you arrogant but you are blind as well!" Po said sharply. Tigress was shocked at his words and for a moment was speechless. "Did you know that Monkey had a father who left him? Or that Mantis's own fiancé abandoned him at the altar? I bet you knew about Viper's father being a great warrior and how Viper was seen as a mistake because she didn't have fangs? Or that Crane was at another Kung Fu Academy but was seen as a joke due to his scrawny legs?" Po asked. Again Tigress was speechless for she never knew any of those things. "You really didn't know did you? I only been here for what three weeks and they all told me that so tell me Tigress what does that say about me and what does that say about you? Don't go judging people unless you know the full story of someone. Instead of acting suspicious actually try to get to know people because I know your story too," Po said. Tigress's eyes went wide as he said," Yes, I remember you now and I learned your story. I know what it felt like to be mistreated and unwanted but that gives you no right to act the way you do. I am not trying to sound better than you I am just telling you what everyone else is too scared or maybe they don't want to hurt you but you are," Po began and Tigress waited to hear the name people always addressed her as.

"Are not at times a very nice person," Po said and that shocked Tigress more than anything. Then he turned away from a speechless Tigress and walked towards Oogway. "Master I am sorry but you are wrong about me. You know what I am and I am no warrior but here I will pay my debt another way," he said. He handed Oogway a big bag of gold and placed it in his hand. "That is the money I owed you," he said.

"Please don't fight your destiny Po," Oogway pleaded.

"People like me don't have destinies," he said flatly. Finally he went to his room and had a bag on his shoulder and again stood before everyone. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here but I think we overstayed our welcome. I am sorry if I revealed some things you did not want to be revealed. If I have made you angry or no longer trust me I understand completely," Po said staring at the other members of the Five. They all gave him small smiles to let him know he was forgiven. "Master Shifu thank you for letting us stay but Harmony and I are going home," Po said softly.

"Po, you don't have to leave. I mean you can stay on as our cook until we discussed this," Shifu said not wanting to be too hard on Po. Even Po, himself didn't think he was the Dragon Warrior but he could stay as their cook. Shifu didn't want to admit it but he grew fond of the panda and the joy he and Harmony brought with them.

"No thank you Master Harmony and I never stay in a place where we are not wanted," Po said looking right at Tigress.

"I understand but Po remember you and Harmony can come back anytime," Shifu said.

"Thank you," Po said as he bowed to them all even Tigress. Then walked up to Harmony and said," Get on my back Har." She did and they began to walk down towards the doors.

"Please allow us to help you carry your stuff back towards your house," Shifu said trying to be nice.

"No thank you I can manage. Good bye everyone and it was nice meeting you all," Po said. They all smiled minus Tigress as they waved goodbye.

Viper shed a tear as she said," Good bye my brother and sister, do come back and see us sometime". Po and Harmony smiled at her and walked down the stairs and disappeared as the sun was about to set.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	11. Tough Love

Chapter 11: Tough Love

Shifu let out a sad sigh wishing the last few moments turned out better. He understood Tigress's anger and why she would say such things to Po. But he was still upset with her for once again letting her anger get the best of her. When Po heard he was the Dragon Warrior it shocked the panda and when he said people like him don't have destinies he wondered what that meant. His Master seemed to know a great deal about Po and wondered why Oogway thought that Po would be the Dragon Warrior. All of his students had been training Tigress's the longest out of all of them but Oogway chose a panda that was a simple cook. Now Shifu would have been just as angry at Po but Po did nothing to deserve such anger even he denied his right to be the Dragon Warrior. Even offered to say that Tigress deserved it more than he did but did not after Tigress's words and then left feeling as though he and Harmony were no longer welcomed at the Palace. "Shifu we need to talk," Oogway said still frowning since Po left.

"Very well Master, students take the rest of the night off," he said. "And Tigress," Shifu said looked sternly at her. Tigress looked sad but looked at her Master's eyes and felt his disappointment. Not because she was not chosen to be the Dragon Warrior but her actions towards Po. "We will talk later," he said firmly and followed Oogway outside towards the Pool of Sacred Tears. Tigress just hung her head in shame.

Shifu and Oogway walked towards the Pool of Sacred Tears to discuss what they both knew, about Po being the Dragon Warrior. "I sense you doubt my judgment in naming Po the Dragon Warrior," Oogway said calmly.

"Please Master I mean no disrespect but how can you say Po is the Dragon Warrior. I mean my students have trained hard Tigress the most to earn the title and you give it to well a cook. Master please there has to be some mistake. I mean no offense to Po, he seems like a nice boy but he has no fighting ability what so ever," Shifu said.

"None that you saw you mean," Oogway said wearing his all knowing smile.

"He knows Kung Fu?" Shifu asked in utter shock. He never once seen Po do any Kung Fu Moves before but was Oogway saying he knew Kung Fu.

"No Shifu but he does know how to fight quite well. While Po and Harmony stayed in the Valley I have kept a silent eye on them and I have seen and learned things about them. He was given an extremely hard life one that I would not wish on my greatest enemy. He has seen great pain in his young life as has his sister Harmony. To you he is a simple cook but deep within him I see the heart of a warrior and with your help he will be the Dragon Warrior I know it," Oogway said.

"Master I don't understand, why not bring him here when you first met him?" Shifu asked,

"He was not ready to accept such a destiny but now the time has come. I bring great sadness Tai-Lung will return and Po must stop him or Tai-Lung will destroy all of China," Oogway said.

"Tai-Lung has escaped from prison. But he was by far my best student and my son till he turned on us. How can Po beat him?" Shifu asked shedding a tear. Tai-Lung was a snow leopard that Shifu raised from a young cub and he loved the boy dearly. Tai-Lung had a natural talent for Kung Fu and was soon trained but over time he became cold and when Oogway denied him the title. He turned on Shifu, Oogway, and destroyed most of the village. Oogway defeated him and Tai-Lung was locked away. Shifu was heartbroken and went into a deep depression since Po had come here with Harmony some of that depression was fading and he was feeling happy again.

"I know that this will be hard for you most of all Shifu but if we do not get Po to accept his destiny then all of China is doomed," Oogway said now frowning.

Back in the kitchen everyone was silent and had not moved since Shifu and Oogway had left. "Alright I will say it if no one here will," Viper snapped and she glared at Tigress. "Tigress, you are my sister and I love you dearly but you were way out of line talking to Po like that!" she snapped. Tigress only looked at the floor unable to meet the snake's eyes. She felt horrible for what she did and Po's words rang in her head.

"Was it true? All that Po told me about you guys was it true?" she asked finally looking at Viper.

"Yes, everything Po said about us was true," Viper said and the boys all nodded their heads.

"I known you all for years why didn't you ever tell me?" Tigress asked.

"Because we didn't think you would care," Crane said.

"You are my friends why wouldn't I care?" Tigress demanded.

"You never acted like you cared," Monkey said sadly. This caught Tigress by surprise for she knew at times she was cold and distant but she thought she made sure she knew her friends knew she cared.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"When we all first got here you were mean to us or never fully made us feel like we belonged here. It took Viper and Crane to save your life just so you would respect them. Even Mantis and I had to jump through hoops to earn an ounce of respect. And we knew that was just how you were and we respected that about you. Yet, even after we earned your respect you never really talked to us. You kept saying that feelings made you weak and we were afraid that if we told you our stories that you would no longer would respect us," Monkey said.

"It is true Tigress, you are a great warrior but sometimes you are not a very good friend. Which given your life we understand and we were patient with you hoping you would open up to us but you never did. When Po and Harmony came they brought such joy. Making jokes to one another asking us about our day and what foods we liked. Simple things to make us feel happy and Harmony saying encouraging things to us during training, and they in their own way were trying to get to know us. Finally one day while you were meditating we were here talking and Po asked about Viper's family life and she told him. About everything and then we all told him our stories because we felt we could trust him. He told us a little about his and Harmony's life mostly how Mr. Ping taught him and Harmony to cook," Mantis said.

Tigress digested what they all said and it was true she never acted like she cared about her friends' feelings or their past because if it wasn't Kung Fu she didn't care. A tear fell from her face as she stared at them seeing them all for the first time. "I truly am sorry and I want to be a better friend. But first I have to do something important," Tigress said as she walked towards the Jade Palace doors.

"Where are you going Tigress?" Viper asked.

"I have a panda to find and apologize to him and hopefully he will come back with me to the Palace. Harmony too if she wants to come," Tigress answered and without another word opened the doors and raced out to find Po and Harmony.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	12. Apologizing

Chapter 12: Apologizing

It was late when Po and Harmony returned home from the Jade Palace. "Po, Harmony you are back, how nice," Mr. Ping said as he took Po's bag from him.

"Hey dad," Po said with a smile.

"Hi daddy," Harmony said smiling too.

"I wasn't expecting you to visit so late today but I love seeing you kids none the less," Mr. Ping said as Po sat Harmony in a chair.

"We are not visiting dad," Po said frowning a bit.

"What do you mean Po?" his father asked him.

"We are staying permanently we will no longer be working at the Jade Palace," Harmony informed him.

"I see what happened? Were the Five or Shifu mean to you? Did you pay off your debt to Oogway?" Mr. Ping asked looking from his son to his daughter with a worried face.

"No dad they were not mean to us," Po assured.

"At least not all of them," Harmony muttered folding her arms.

"Well did you pay your debt to Oogway?" Mr. Ping asked again.

"Sort of," Po said looking away. "I paid him the money I owed him," he added.

"Well good, it is bad being indebted to people. Now since you two had such a long journey I will celebrate by fixing us my Secret Ingredient Soup," the old goose said with a smile. Yet, he could tell by Po and Harmony's expression that there was much more to the story but decided not to push it. In time they would tell him. He dashed into the kitchen to begin cooking the soup. While he was gone Po sat in the chair opposite from Harmony and gazed at the night's sky.

Oogway's words echoed in his mind. He still couldn't believe that Oogway thought he was the Dragon Warrior. _What a joke,_ Po thought to himself. All his life he was told to get lost or to go away. Nobody ever seemed to want him until he found Harmony. He had nothing to offer her but she still followed him and they became siblings. Living in abandoned buildings; too poor to buy food so, they ate out of garbage cans. Usually they slept in caves eating fish or berries. Relying on each other to survive another day, now this old turtle was saying he was this great protector of China. The one person the world cared nothing about was supposed to be their great protector. In Po's opinion the universe had a twisted sense of humor.

"Alright Po spill what are you thinking about?" Harmony said breaking his thoughts.

"Just about what Oogway said about me being the Dragon Warrior," Po told her.

"Well maybe you are," Harmony said.

"Get real Har all our lives no one ever wanted us and now I am supposed to protect the ones who shunned us and threw us away like yesterday's garbage?" Po asked her.

"Dad didn't throw us away," Harmony reminded him.

"Yeah you are right tomorrow I will talk with Oogway and see if he is right. If I am given this destiny might as well see if I can be it," Po said gently. Then he remembered Tigress and frowned again. Remembering how she acted and his words to her. He felt he was being too harsh on her and when she asked him about his burnt paw. He began to remember that day better and while he was taking care of Harmony it all came back to him and he was going to tell her that she was the tiger cub he saved but then he was named the Dragon Warrior and she yelled at him. Po understood her anger but part of him felt she had no right to talk to him the way she did. It wasn't like he asked to be this Dragon Warrior and when he told her that he remembered her. Her eyes flashed with shock as he continued to talk to her. Still he felt bad and thought he should apologize to her.

"Do you think I was too hard on Tigress?" he asked Harmony.

"Heck no Miss Stripes deserved it talking to you like that. Heck if I didn't have this cast on I would have knocked some teeth out," Harmony said forming a fist.

"Well she did work nearly all her life to be named the Dragon Warrior and Oogway just gave it to me," Po said.

"And how is that your fault? You just went to that place to pay Oogway back you had no clue he was going to do that. If she wants to act like a brat then let her," Harmony said firmly.

"Yeah maybe some hot tea will clear my head. Do you want some?" he asked.

"Mint please," she said. Po went into the other side of the kitchen to make tea. Within five minutes Harmony let out a growl a low growl. Coming into the restaurant was Tigress.

Tigress had a humble look on her face and bowed to Harmony. "I wish to speak with Po," she said.

"Apparently you can't read the restaurant is closed," Harmony said sharply.

"I want to speak with Po," Tigress said still bowing.

"Yeah I heard you the first time and I think you already said plenty to him," Harmony snapped. Tigress was trying to keep her temper in check for two reasons, one she had wronged Po and deserved Harmony's treatment and second this was Po and Harmony's turf and she had to be respectful.

"I know you are angry with me and I deserve it," Tigress began now facing Harmony.

"Oh believe me sweetie I was angry about 20 minutes ago now I am pissed off. You had no right talking to my brother that way he didn't do a damn thing to you. Heck if it wasn't for my brother you wouldn't be here at all. Yes, I know about you _Master_ Tigress but I didn't reveal it for it wasn't my story to tell. Now I will say this once get out before I throw you out don't let this cast fool you honey I can still whoop your tail any day. Like the old saying goes you may get a meal out of me but I will make a sandwich out of you. Now beat it for little sister doesn't let anyone mess with her big bro and get away with it," Harmony snapped bringing out her claws.

"Please I do not wish to fight you. You are right I was out of line and my actions were beneath a Master of Kung Fu. I have come to apologize and ask that Po return to the Jade Palace and you too if you wish to come," Tigress said gently. Harmony stood up and eyed Tigress face to face and Tigress didn't blink.

"Okay Stripes since you came here to apologize I will ask my brother if he wants to talk to you but if he says no then you better be gone. Got it," Harmony hissed.

"Understood," Tigress said. Harmony looked away and hobbled on her crutch towards the kitchen.

"Hey Po, someone wants to see you," she called. Po came out and was surprised to see Tigress standing before him.

"Greetings Po, I wish to speak with you," Tigress said bowing. She was hoping that Po would speak to her.

"Have a seat," he told her. Tigress sat in the same chair that he sat in and Harmony returned to her seat. "What do you want Master Tigress?" he asked leaning against the wall behind him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said. I was angry but I had no right to take that out on you for you didn't do anything to deserve it. I humble beg for your forgiveness," Tigress said sadly.

"You are forgiven and I apologize for my words. I was a bit harsh in my opinion. Now please leave. It is late and Harmony and I have a big day tomorrow, "Po said.

"I wish for you to return to the Jade Palace soon. If Oogway says you are the Dragon Warrior then you are and I must respect that," Tigress said shocked that he apologized to her.

"I am not sure if I will go back but seeing as you came here to talk to me I will think about returning. Give me a day to think it over and you will have my answer tomorrow night," Po said gently.

Tigress stood up and said," Thank you".

"Don't thank me just yet," he told her. Then she turned to leave hoping he would return to the palace.

"That went well, you thinking about going back?" Harmony asked him.

"Maybe," Po said.

"Kids the soup is ready!" Mr. Ping called from inside. Po helped Harmony to her feet and into the kitchen where they ate dinner with their dad. Not knowing that if Po didn't return to the Palace to be the Dragon Warrior all of China would be doomed.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	13. Unexpected

Chapter 13: Unexpected

The next morning Harmony was doing dishes. Her foot was feeling better and within a few days she would get the cast off. Po was out doing errands and would go to the Jade Palace later in the evening. She was going to accompany him to make sure he was safe. Going out with her crutches she headed outside. Even with her hurt foot she could still help people. "Hey Harmony how is it going?" asked a sly voice. Standing before her was a giant Alligator deep green and yellow eyes.

"I'm fine Clyde what do you want?" she asked tensing up. Clyde was nothing but trouble always starting fights, stealing whatever, and tried to get in bed with as many women as he could. He set his sights on Harmony and she would never be one of his girls.

"You know what I want and I am getting tired of asking," Clyde said getting closer.

"Drop dead Clyde it is never going to happen," she hissed. Turning to leave he grabbed her and that is when the beat down began. Harmony threw her crutch into his rib then brought her bad foot into his jaw line. Standing on her hands she began to spin while she kicked his head. Dropped to his feet grabbing him by his ankle and swinging him to the side, he snapped and she grabbed his tail causing him to bite it. The alligator moaned as she did a final kick and he fell out of the restaurant. "And I don't want to have this conversation again," she huffed. Clyde knew he had been beat and ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Hey Har I am back what happened here?" Po asked looking at the broken table that got smashed when Harmony fought Clyde.

"Oh Clyde wanted to talk but I didn't like what I had to say," Harmony said innocently. "So, what supplies did you get?" Harmony asked.

"Oh some radishes, carrots, potatoes, and a lot of onion," Po said holding up the bag. "Where's dad?" Po asked looking around.

"Oh he went to see if his magazine to new noodle recipes was in yet," Harmony said. Po nodded and they began to make more food to serve to the customers. The sun was setting and Po began his trip to the Jade Palace. Since he wanted to see if he was the Dragon Warrior then he had to learn Kung Fu.

"You sure you want to come?" he asked her.

"Heck yeah someone has to watch your back," Harmony said. Grabbing her crutches she followed him up to the Jade Palace. Harmony saw the stairs and began to climb but stiffened up. "Po do you hear something?" she asked. He stopped and listened and soon they heard footsteps behind them. Turning around they saw a massive snow leopard. He was a bit taller than Po with a well muscular body. Deep red eyes and a cruel smile and he wore a black tunic.

"Can we help you?" Po asked the stranger. But before they could blink the leopard attacked them. Po stepped in front of Harmony and blocked the attack.

"My name is Tai-Lung panda and I will destroy the Jade Palace and anyone who gets between me and my destiny!" the leopard roared.

"I don't think so!" Po roared back. He head butted Tai-Lung with full force and did a spin kick. Tai-Lung did a spin in the air but landed on his feet.

"Either you are brave or very foolish, I am the best fighter in the world," he sneered.

"Or the best talker," Po said. Tai-Lung growled and his paws were glowing a bright blue. He began to hit Po in the pressure point areas but Po began to laugh.

"Stop that tickles," he said laughing. Then he grabbed Tai-Lung's arm and twisted in and began to kick his side and then drop him. Po brought his fist together and pounded on Tai-Lung's back. Tai-Lung kicked Po in the side and slammed him into a wall. Harmony watched in horror as she ran for help.

Po moaned and found Tai-Lung's foot kicking his ribs. "Nobody can stop me especially not some big fat panda!" he yelled.

"I am not just a panda," Po moaned. Then wrapped his arms around Tai-Lung and slammed him into the ground. "I am the bit fat panda," he snarled and started to punch the snow leopard's face.

Harmony hobbled towards the last step and banged on the door. "Help someone please!" she yelled. Tigress opened the door and saw Harmony shedding tears.

"Harmony what is wrong?" Tigress asked sensing the other tiger's distress.

"It's Po some leopard named Tai-Lung is fighting him please help us," Harmony begged shedding tears. Tigress's eyes widened for she knew all about Tai-Lung and raced down the stairs to help Po. Tai-Lung pushed Po off of him and began to punch him but Po ducked and kicked him in the head. Both male animals were hurting bad but Tai-Lung charged at Po and Po ducked and jumped in the air holding Tai-Lung up and slamming him into the ground.

"Now stay down," Po ordered. Tai-Lung let out a moan and was out cold. Po got up and wiped some blood off his lip. "I'll admit for a hot tempered feline you are pretty tough," Po admitted to an unconscious Tai-Lung. Seeing some vines from a tree Po gathered some up and began to tie up the snow leopard.

Tigress raced down the stairs to see a truly unexpected sight. A hurt Po, carrying a tore up Tai-Lung; who was tied up with vines up the stairs. "Hey Master Tigress mind giving me a paw?" he asked. Tigress was speechless but helped Po carry Tai-Lung up the stairs. They were greeted by a worried Furious Five, a calming Oogway, a frightened Shifu and a concerned Harmony.

Harmony saw Po drop Tai-Lung onto the floor and Tigress stood before the panda. Shifu along with the other members of the Five were shocked. Lying at their feet was the evil Tai-Lung but now he was beaten badly and tied up like a trapped rat. "Po, you are alright!" Harmony exclaimed and she rushed into his arms hugging him.

"I'm fine Har, I'm fine," Po assured her as he hugged her back. Oogway had a huge smile on his face and Shifu was beyond shocked.

He looked up and asked," Who defeated this leopard?" He knew from Harmony that Tai-Lung attacked them and Tigress went to go help Po. But did Tigress do this or Po?

"I did Master Shifu," Po said bowing. "He was going to hurt you all and anyone who got in his way I had to stop him. Master I don't think I am your Dragon Warrior but if you are willingly to teach me I will be your Dragon Warrior and a good student," Po said bowing.

"It seems to me you already are the Dragon Warrior," Shifu said and bowed before him and did Oogway and the other members of the Five.

Tigress smiled at Po and said "Master" and bowed to him. Po looked at Harmony with a shocked face and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay someone mind telling me what is going on?" he asked.

"Please have a seat Po and once we lock Tai-Lung up we will explain everything," Oogway said and led Po and Harmony into the kitchen.


	14. Another Debt to Pay

Chapter 14: Another Debt to Pay

"So, that was Tai-Lung huh?" Po asked as he saw a bunch or rhinos dragging the still unconscious leopard away to jail.

"Yes, he was my adopted son and I raised him to be a great warrior. Seeing how skilled he was I was certain he would be the Dragon Warrior," Shifu said. Po hid his sadness for he could now understand Shifu's disappointment. Seeing Tai-Lung, how strong and fast he was no wonder Shifu thought he would be the Dragon Warrior. "Anyways I trained him but over time he became cruel and when Master Oogway denied him the title. Not only did he attack the village hurting innocent people in the process but he attacked Oogway and me," Shifu said.

"Ungrateful brat," Harmony muttered.

"He was locked away but as you could see he broke out and Oogway named you to be the Dragon Warrior to save us all," Shifu said.

"Wow so I guess I already did my job huh?" Po said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, but there will be other threats too, I won't force you to stay but we do need you as our Dragon Warrior," Shifu said.

"Can't I just give it to Tigress and be a noodle chef?" Po asked.

"It is not that easy Po, a Dragon Warrior is chosen and I chose you because I seen what is inside you. Your life along with Harmony was hard but you never lost your kind heart. You still helped people and here you are now coming here and defended us because Tai-Lung said he was going to harm us," Oogway said.

"Well yeah I wasn't going to let him hurt you all just because we had a disagreement doesn't mean I will let him hurt innocent people," Po said.

"And that is why you were chosen," Oogway said. "Po it is time they learned who you are," Oogway said. All the Five including Shifu stared at Po with curiosity. He looked at Harmony and she nodded saying it was okay.

"Fine all my life from as far back as I can remember I was alone. I lived in caves and tree trunks and ate whatever I could find. All I remember was waking up in a radish crate and that was my home. I did learn to speak one day when I saw a group of kids learning words from their teacher. I sat in the back where no one saw me and I learned to speak, read, and do math. Then as time passed I went to villagers to find friends but all I got was told to get lost or go away. My loneliness led me to an orphanage where I could find parents. Instead it was on fire and I heard a child was trapped inside. I climbed up the wall and broke in by breaking the window and it was a girl tiger," Po explained. Tigress fought back tears as she remembered that day too. "I saved her and then I left and later I found Harmony and we were together ever since. We gave each other names for we both never had any and when I was thirteen Harmony got sick and I didn't have enough money to save her. Oogway appeared and gave me the money and that is why I am here now. We came here met Mr. Ping and the rest is history," Po said.

Everyone was speechless and Tigress came up to him and said, "I am glad you are here and this is for coming back". Then she kissed his lips shocking everyone and Harmony was just glad that they finally got together. Tigress may seem a bit distant but Harmony knew she liked Po and vice versa.

"Awesome," was all that Po said as he smiled at her.

"Well at least she is dating someone who will treat her right," Shifu said as Oogway smiled. "Well Po, let's begin training," he said and they all went to the training hall.

Back at the prison Tai-Lung awoke with a groan. "What happened where am I?" he asked looking around. It was dark and cold and chains covered his arms and legs. Some weird iron cuffs covered his paws so he couldn't do his pinch trick.

"You are back in prison where you belong the Dragon Warrior defeated you," a rhino guard answered coldly.

"The Dragon Warrior who was the Dragon Warrior all I remember was fighting a panda?" Tai-Lung demanded.

"That was the Dragon Warrior," the rhino said. Tai-Lung couldn't believe it that stupid panda he met at the palace steps was named the Dragon Warrior. That worthless panda had his title? This made him furious he vowed to get out and seek his revenge. Suddenly a cloaked figure entered the room.

"I will guard the prisoner now," the voice said.

"Okay but be careful he is a tricky one," the rhino said and got up and left the room. The cloaked figure was small and only came up to Tai-Lung's chest.

"Are you Tai-Lung?" the figure asked.

"Duh who else would I be?" he asked the figure.

"I heard you were denied your right as Dragon Warrior," the figure said.

"Yes, by that stupid panda I escape and then I am defeated by a panda who has my title," Tai-Lung hissed.

"Would you like to escape and have your revenge?" the figure asked.

"What do you mean?" Tai-Lung asked looking at the figure.

"I too was denied my right and I need your help to achieve my dream. If you agree to help me then I will set you free and you can have your title as Dragon Warrior," the figure said. Tia-Lung thought it over and held out his paw and he found himself shaking a white wing. "Good, now hold still," the figure said and held out an odd looking stick but a ball of fire shot out breaking the cell door. Then the figure used the stick to free Tai-Lung.

"How did you do that?" Tai-Lung asked.

"I have a friend who gave this to me now come on we must hurry my friend will be here in a few minutes," the figure said.

"Who are you?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Later come on," the figure said. They ran out the door just as a huge sound was heard and it made the jail shake. Just then a huge hole was formed in the side of the building and the figure said," Our ride is here". Tai-Lung was about to jump till he saw what stood before him. A huge creature with four heads and the first two looked like vultures. The other head was of a giant snake and the last one of a jaguar. It's body was bigger than the Jade Palace with enormous brown wings, and a scorpion's tail. The feet looked like those of a wolf but had bear claws. Standing on the creature's back was another figure only wearing a gold robe. "Jump idiot" the figure said and they jumped on the beast's back and began to fly away.

"Okay who are you guys and what is going on?" Tai-Lung demanded.

"I am Lord Shen," said a white peacock" and this is my friend Golden" he said motioning to the figure. Tai-Lung saw a golden female leopard before him with golden eyes. She wore a red dress that exposed half her belly and a small thread on the sides attached the skirt. Golden was curvy and was an inch shorter than Tai-Lung and wore a gold medallion in the form of a skull.

"I am a seer," Golden said smiling evilly at Tai-Lung. "Do you like my pet I made him myself and I have gifts that I will show later," she said slyly.

"Isn't she a peach," Shen said lovingly.

"So, what do you two need me for?" Tai-Lung asked.

"You will help us find our children," Golden said lovingly.

Back at the Palace Po had just done some intense training. Harmony wanted to train too but Shifu refused till her cast came off. "Wow that was intense," Po said.

"Yes, you have strength, speed, good focus but you are a little rusty when it comes to balance," Shifu said.

"Well I can only get better," Po said smiling.

"So, Po you happy you came here?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah and I am glad you gave me a chance," Po said. Harmony gave Tigress a "you hurt my brother I will flatten you like road kill". Tigress gave her a "you have nothing to worry about look". "This is going to be a new adventure for us Harmony," Po said smiling as he held Tigress by the waist.

"I love new adventures," Harmony said. Just then wind blew and all the candles were blown out. Shadows circled around the Five, Po, Harmony, Oogway, and Shifu.

"What is going on?" Mantis asked nervously. The shadows began to write a message on the wall and Po and Harmony exchanged a scared glance. They seen this thing before and they grew worried about what the message would be. On the wall the message said:

**Po, Harmony,**

**They Found Us.**

**Please Meet Us at the Silver lake.**

**We have to warn the others.**

**Come soon.**

**Shade and Red**

After the message was spelled out the shadows were gone and the lights were back.

"Okay that was weird," Crane said.

"Po, Harmony do you know what the message was?" Tigress asked sensing the fear in their eyes.

"I thought we were free," he said.

"Stupid to think it was over. Po we have to go," Harmony said.

"I know get your stuff and I will send a note to dad," Po said.

"Hold on what is going on?" Tigress asked.

"We have another debt to pay," Po said. "Something from our past is back and we have to go now for something very bad is happening and we have to go," Po said.

"We are coming too," Tigress said firmly. "You part of our team now and we help each other," she added.

"It is too dangerous Stripes you thought Tai-Lung was bad this person makes Tai-Lung look like a school bully," Harmony said.

"Please let us help," Viper begged. Po and Harmony looked at the concerned faces on all their faces and knew they would need help.

"Very well start packing and we will try to explain what we can," Po said and they began to pack for their journey.

The end

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging but they will be a sequel I promise. Spoiler alert: I will be creating about six new characters two are named Shade and Red. Red is a boy and Shade is a girl. Each of the six minus Po and Harmony have special gifts. If you have any suggestions for the other characters let me know. Please review and until next time.


End file.
